No Problem
by Sanich Iyonni
Summary: Asalkan si Penyihir itu membuat Penari-mu bahagia, tidak masalah. For Infantrum Dialog Para NHC Challenge.


A/N: Untuk Infantrum Dialog Para NHC Challenge…

**Disclaimer: **Lyto, Lee Myoung-jin _ssi_

**~No Problem~**

#

#

"Itu bukan salahku. Itu salahmu."

"Berani-beraninya kau bilang begitu!" teriakan sang Penari membahana. Ekspresinya terluka. "Sudah jelas ini salahmu!"

"Malam itu kau tidak menolak," suara pria itu dingin. Sedingin namanya: Pembunuh. "Kauserahkan dirimu padaku. Sekarang semuanya sudah terlambat."

"Kau breng—"

"Aku tidak akan pernah menemuimu lagi. Dan jangan coba-coba kaukenalkan pada anak di perutmu itu siapa ayahnya."

Pria tersebut melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan sang Penari tergugu sendiri. Kau mendekatinya pelan, wajahmu bersedih hati.

"Poooring…" suaramu juga sedih. Kau melompat-lompat, menggosok-gosokkan tubuh kenyalmu ke pahanya yang terbuka.

"Pocchi…" sang Penari menatapmu. "Pocchi!" lalu dia memelukmu sangat erat sampai rasanya jellopy yang ada di dalam dirimu ingin berhamburan keluar. Kulitmu yang _pink_, bening dan licin basah oleh air mata sang Penari. Kau mengeluarkan suara-suara pertanda sesak napas.

"Jangan pernah meninggalkanku, Pocchi," suara sang Penari serak. "Kau akan selalu bersamaku, kan?"

"Poring!" sahutmu riang. Seolah mengiyakan.

Dan sebenarnya, kau memang mengiyakan.

.

Hari ini dia menari lagi. Kau menunggu di sisi panggung, bertengger di atas kepala manusia kecil yang beberapa waktu lalu keluar dari tubuh sang Penari yang kausayangi. Manusia kecil—yang dipanggil "Amy" oleh sang Penari—itu bertepuk tangan ceria setiap melihat ibunya berputar dan melenggok. Kau pun ikut-ikutan ber-"Poring Poring" ria; seolah menyemangati agar sang Penari terus menari.

Kemudian tarian itu selesai. Orang-orang gurun itu berdiri, berseru riuh, dan menepukkan kedua belah tangan mereka. Kau dapat melihat sang Penari tersenyum lebar penuh kebahagiaan, sambil berkali-kali membungkuk memberi penghormatan. Di samping sang Penari itu, seorang Pemusik yang mengiringi tarian dengan benda bulat bertangkai bertali melakukan hal yang sama.

Setelah usai dengan semua itu, sang Penari menghampirimu dan Amy. Kau melompat-lompat di kursi tinggi tempat Amy duduk beberapa waktu lalu, sementara Amy sendiri digendong oleh sang Penari.

"Pooo-ring, Pooo-ring!" serumu, mengingatkan bahwa sekarang sudah saatnya makan. Sang Penari tertawa.

"Ya, aku tahu, Pocchi. Aku akan memberimu apel yang enak," ujarnya seraya beranjak pergi. Kau mengikuti di belakang, melompat setinggi yang kau bisa, untuk menunjukkan kegembiraanmu.

Sang Penari benar-benar menepati janjinya. Segunung benda bulat merah disajikan ke hadapanmu. Matamu yang sudah bulat lebih membulat, kemudian kau segera menelan makanan itu dengan lahap. Inilah mengapa kau sangat menyayangi sang Penari! Dia tak pernah membiarkanmu kelaparan.

Sementara itu sang Penari memberi Amy minuman putih dari botol. Senandung merdu mengalun perlahan dari bibirnya, membuat Amy terkantuk-kantuk. Kau mengerti perasaan itu, sebab sebelum ada Amy, sang Penari juga sering menyenandungkan _lullaby _itu untuk kalian berdua pada malam hari. Kau sangat menyukainya, dan biasanya kau akan menimpali dengan "Poooooring! Poooooring! Pooooo-ring!" yang nadanya tak beraturan.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang mendekati meja tempat kalian bertiga berada. Kau berhenti mengunyah, seketika waspada. Sejak kejadian dengan si Pembunuh, kau sudah bertekad untuk tidak membiarkan siapa pun membuat sang Penari menangis lagi.

"Nona Rhyssa?" suara pria itu lembut, berbeda dengan si Pembunuh. Dan nampaknya memang bukan. Dia terlihat seperti… Penyihir.

"Ya, itu saya. Ada apa?" sang Penari menoleh. Dia tidak menghentikan kegiatannya memberi minuman putih kepada Amy.

"Bolehkah saya duduk bersama Anda di sini?"

_Saatnya beraksi, _pikirmu. Kau langsung meninggalkan tumpukan buah merah dan melompat menghadang pria tersebut seraya memasang tampang garang pada wajahmu yang biasanya imut melelehkan.

"Poriiiing," suaramu rendah mengancam. "Pooooring!"

Dalam bahasa manusia, mungkin artinya adalah, _"Pergilah! Menjauhlah dari Penari-ku!"_

"Hentikan, Pocchi," sang Penari menghentikan lompatanmu dengan lembut. "Makanlah apelmu kembali."

Masih curiga, kau mundur. Dengan tak rela kau melihat sang Penari membiarkan pria itu duduk di kursi kosong di sebelahnya.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Edgar," ujar lelaki itu sopan. "Saya seorang Wizard."

Sang Penari mengangguk paham. Di pelukannya, Amy menggeliat.

"Saya sangat menyukai tarian Anda, Nona Rhyssa," lanjut si Penyihir. "Sungguh memukau."

"Terima kasih," balas sang Penari, tersenyum. "Saya tersanjung."

"Kalau saya boleh tahu, apa rencana Anda setelah ini? Ke mana lagi Anda akan menari?"

"Besok pagi saya akan berangkat ke Payon. Kemudian saya akan melanjutkan perjalanan ke Prontera. Lalu mungkin ke Geffen dulu sebelum ke Aldebaran."

Kemudian obrolan mereka berlanjut. Kau, yang tidak melihat gelagat buruk dari si Penyihir, memutuskan untuk melanjutkan makanmu yang tertunda. Namun kau sama sekali tidak melepaskan pandangan dari si Penyihir. Kau belum benar-benar yakin bahwa dia tidak akan menyakiti sang Penari, seperti yang sudah dilakukan si Pembunuh.

.

Kenyataannya, si Penyihir itu malah menjadi bagian dari mereka. Dia bersikeras mengikuti sang Penari mengarungi gurun pasir untuk sampai ke kota berlentera yang dikelilingi hutan. Mulanya sang Penari tampak keberatan dan menjaga jarak dari si Penyihir, tetapi akhirnya dia terlihat senang.

"Kita beruntung, Pocchi. Kita mendapat seorang pelindung yang hebat," begitu katanya padamu dengan gemetar, di gurun pasir ketika rombongan kalian selamat dari rasa lapar sekelompok serigala. Si Penyihir mengeluarkan api dari tangannya dan menghalau serigala itu pergi tanpa berani kembali.

Semakin lama, kau semakin menyadari bahwa Penari-mu perlahan-lahan mulai menerima si Penyihir. Dia memperlakukannya seperti dia memperlakukan si Pembunuh itu dahulu, ketika si Pembunuh belum membuatnya menangis. Kau sedikit bingung. Hatimu masih belum bisa percaya kepada Penyihir itu, tapi…

"Sepertinya Pocchi tidak menyukaiku," si Penyihir berkata—sedikit mengeluh, kala mereka sudah dekat ke Payon. "Dia tidak pernah mau menerima apel dariku. Dia juga tidak pernah melompat-lompat mendekatiku, bahkan nampaknya dia terus menjauhiku."

"Ah, mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja," kilah sang Penari, tanpa tahu bahwa kau _memang _tidak menyukai Edgar Si Penyihir.

Sayangnya, sang Penari—dan Amy juga—tidak berperilaku sama denganmu. Sebaliknya, mereka kelihatannya semakin menyukai si Penyihir yang ramah, lembut, mengayomi dan melindungi.

Kau mulai berpikir, apakah sudah seharusnya kau menepis kecurigaanmu kepadanya?

.

Satu purnama telah berlalu. Kau bisa menyaksikan betapa sang Penari dan Amy semakin nyaman bersama si Penyihir—_tidak ada tanda-tanda Penyihir itu akan meninggalkan kelompok ini!_ Dan si Penyihir pun semakin berani. Dia kerap memetik bunga-bunga di taman ibukota ketika mereka sedang duduk beristirahat di bangku-bangku di sana, kemudian menyematkannya di telinga sang Penari. Beberapa kali dia juga mendaratkan ciuman yang membuat wajah sang Penari memerah tersipu. Kau hanya bisa menatap semua itu tak mengerti.

Yah, setidaknya si Penyihir tidak pernah meminta sang Penari untuk tidur bersama dengannya pada malam hari. Kau ingat, dulu ketika si Pembunuh meminta sang Penari untuk mengizinkannya bermalam di kamarnya, kau menjadi makhluk terusir. Sang Penari membiarkan si Pembunuh tidur di tempat tidurnya sementara kau malam itu tidak diperbolehkan berada di kamar. Kau ingat betapa bingungnya dirimu saat itu.

"Pocchiiii. Pocchi Pocchi Pocchi, Poring-ku sayang," suatu malam, sang Penari mengelus-elus tubuhmu. Wajahnya memancarkan kebahagiaan. "Lihat ini, Pocchi," dia menunjukkan tangannya. Ada benda bulat melingkar di salah satu jarinya.

"Poring?" kau bertanya.

"Ini namanya cincin, Pocchi," senyum yang merekah di bibir sang Penari sungguh menyejukkan. "Cincin. Edgar yang memberikannya. Dia melamarku, Pocchi. Dia melamarku!"

Kau masih tidak paham.

"Dia memintaku menikah dengannya," kini sang Penari memelukmu erat. "Ah, Pocchi… tahukah kau betapa aku sangat mencintainya? Dia mau menerimaku apa adanya, dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini. Dan dia juga sangat menyayangi Amy. Dia pasti akan menjadi ayah yang baik baginya."

"Poooriiing~" kau mengeluarkan suara yang menyatakan bahwa dirimu ikut bahagia, meskipun kau masih belum begitu mengerti.

"Karena itu, Pocchi, kau juga harus menyayanginya seperti kau menyayangiku. Jangan bersikap buruk lagi terhadap Edgar, padahal dia begitu baik kepadaku," dia berhenti sejenak. "Dia akan melindungiku dan Amy. Kau tidak usah khawatir lagi Pocchi, aku yakin dia akan menjaga kami, seperti yang kaulakukan selama ini."

Dia tersenyum lucu.

"Tidak akan ada yang berubah di antara kita, Pocchi, kau masih dan akan selalu menjadi Poring kesayanganku. Tapi aku ingin kau berjanji untuk bersikap baik kepada Edgar. Janji ya?"

Kau kini tahu, dia memintamu untuk mengubah perilakumu kepada si Penyihir.

"Poooring?"

"Dia tidak akan membuatku atau Amy menangis, Pocchi," seolah memahami maksudmu, sang Penari menjawab. "Percayalah padaku."

"Pooooriiiiing," akhirnya kau bersuara. _Berjanji._

_Asalkan si Penyihir itu membuat Penari-mu bahagia, tidak masalah._

**The End**

#

#


End file.
